


Full Steam Ahead

by Rewrite



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gwil is such a daddy need I say more?, Heathers References, Oral, Professor Gwil, Seriously I love Heathers, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewrite/pseuds/Rewrite
Summary: She just wanted this role to be perfect, everyone was going to be watching, luckily Professor Lee was there to help her rehearse.





	Full Steam Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brianmayplease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianmayplease/gifts), [TheDancingDeaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDeaky/gifts).



She sighed and checked her watch as she waited in the empty auditorium, this was the second day in a row he had blown off rehearsals. Jason, he was far too high and mighty to commit to this part, it didn't matter to him the way it did to her. This was a big break for her, her first lead role and in her favourite musical nonetheless. Getting to play Veronica Sawyer was a dream come true and she did NOT want to screw this up but when JD doesn't show up it makes it harder. She gave a little sigh before grabbing her rucksack, giving up for the day and heading for the back of the stage when steps caught her attention. She got her hopes up and spun round thinking it was Jason but it was Mr Lee, the drama teacher and the man who had given her the part. The pair were close, she was his prized student despite it only being her first year and they shared the same love and passion for musical theatre so of course the phrase getting on like a house on fire was appropriate. "Love what are you doing here and why are you alone? Where is Jason?" he asked with gentle frown. She could only let out a bitter laugh. "Sir no offence but he doesn't give a rats ass about this show and I haven't been able to rehearse properly for a week because he can't be bothered to be on time or show up at all!" She said, throwing her hands up all exasperated.

Gwil frowned. "You really should have told me before, but if you still want to rehearse today I can help you out with some lines, I don't have much going on this afternoon apart from marking and tomorrow I'll speak to Jason we'll have to maybe get his understudy in on this." He sighed gently. She gave a soft smile. He always came to the rescue. "I appreciate this sir but it's just this part means a lot to me and I know there will be scouts watching on closing night and this could be my chance." She said, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of being picked up for her performance. Gwil only smiled and shrugged his back off his shoulder, hopping easily on the stage. "I know what this means to you and we won't let him ruin that now, what scenes were you thinking, we can maybe just do a quick run through and have a go at some of your song?" He suggested and she gave a soft nod. "Sure we can, we should start with the cafeteria scene!" She said excitedly, it was one of her favourite little songs she got to preform as well.

And that was how it started, they ran through scenes, songs, skipped over some of the plot till it got to the party scene and she began to blush, she knew what was coming next. She gently sorted out the speaker, fiddling with them to avoid pressing play. "Uh we can skip this if you want I just don't want to make you uncomfortable sir." She said and Gwil laughed. "Sweetheart call me Gwil please and you know this scene isn't much compared to some of the stuff people do on stage." He said, gently brushing her hand as he pressed play. "Show me what you got." He said and headed to the back of the stage, laying his jacket down, when she started singing he couldn't help but watch from his position, admiring her legs in the short blue skirt.

"The demon queen of high school has decreed it. She says Monday, 8am I will be deleted. They'll hunt me down in study hall stuff and mount me on the wall, thirty hours to live, how shall I spend them? I don't have to stay and die like cattle, I could change my name and ride up to Seattle. But I don't own a motorbike. Wait, here's an option that I like. Spend these thirty hours getting freaky!" She strutted to the front of the stage her best drunk ask on, her voice taking over the auditorium as she smirked back at Gwil. He watched as she walked over, a sexiness to her walk. He shouldn't be having such impure thoughts about a student but here he was, sinning after a girl 13 years younger than him. He stood up, bringing himself out his train of thought, pretending to be startled by her presence as she began to sing again. He fully admired the Heatheresque outfit she wore, the short skirt, blue blazer and god not to mention that see through white shirt, that was the part he was having the toughest time keeping his eyes off and oh boy did she notice the almost hungry stare in the mans eyes. "Yeah! I need it hard I'm a dead girl walking! I'm in your yard, I'm a dead girl walking! Before they punch my clock I'm snapping off your window lock Got no time to knock! I'm a dead girl walking..." Her body was close to his now, her breathing a little nervous and ragged as his pretty blue eyes met hers. She really was starting to feel the tension.

"Veronica! What're you doing in my room?" He uttered with that well put on American accent and god if that didn't just turn her on more as she put a gently finger to his lips. "Shh.. Sorry but I really had to wake you. See, I decided I must ride you ‘til I break you. 'Cause Heather says I gots to go. You're my last meal on death row. Shut your mouth and lose them tighty whiteys!" Her hands not so gently gently travelled down his chest, this is definitely not how this was supposed to go down but from the look on his face he didn't mind. "Come on! Tonight I'm yours, I'm your dead girl walking! Get on all fours!" Her movements were swift as she pushed him to his knees, Gwil's hands instantly coming to grip her thick thighs. "Kiss this dead girl walking! Let's go, you know the drill I'm hot and pissed and on the pill, Bow down to the will of a dead girl walking!" Her eye's connected with his during the last lines, a spark of something between them as she knelt down in front of him, cupping his handsome face in her hands. His breath was fanning over her face as he kept eye contact. It was exactly how she imagined it, a small hint of coffee and a little minty. She was so lost that she was almost forgot to keep singing.

"And you know, you know, you know it's ‘cause you're beautiful. You say you're numb inside but I can't agree. So the world's unfair. Keep it locked out there. In here it's beautiful. Let's make this beautiful!" Her voice was bold as she sang and Gwil was mesmerised, as JD should be. "That works for me!" He uttered and in a heartbeat his hands were all over her, pulling her thighs up to wrap round his waist, he let his hips roll so sinfully, there was no going back now. What should have been fake making out was the opposite. Gwil kissed her with such force that she let out a small moan and let her finger tightly grip at his soft hair. His grinding didn't cease, if anything it became far more instant as he lair himself back, easily pulling her on top so she was straddling him. She'd watched this a million times but god this was better than any of what she had imagined. She almost didn't want to keep going but Gwil was already unbuttoning her shirt, ready for her to do her big finale. She grudged pulling away but when the last of her buttons were undone she pulled away from his mouth.

"YEAH! Full steam ahead. Take this dead girl walking!" Another roll of his hips. "How'd you find my address?" Another smirk from her. "Let's break the bed! Rock this dead girl walking! " A slam of her palms either side of his head, a lustful look in her eye's. "I think you tore my mattress!" One more particularly hard thrust upwards of his hips. "No sleep tonight for you, Better chug that Mountain Dew!" A soft smirk on her face. "Okay, okay" His obvious fake nervousness coming through, What an actor. "Get your ass in gear, make this whole town disappear!" Her breathing was heavy, he could feel how wet she was under the barely there material of her underwear. "Okay, okay!" He uttered, focused on her entirely. "Slap me, pull my hair." He did as he was told, a light tap to the cheek but a rough tug on her dark hair. "Touch me, there and there and there and no more talking! Love this dead girl walking!" Neither could finish the rest of the song, Gwil had them turned round in seconds flat, their position changing with ease. "God look at you, so fucking turned on huh? Know how hard it was to let you keep going with that and not just push those pretty panties to the side." He almost growled out.

Her heart was hammering in her ears. "Well what the hell are you waiting for?" She challenged, trying not to let her voice falter. God she had thought of this a thousand times, how she'd seduce the pretty older man but now that it was happening she just wanted him to take control and oh boy did he. His blue eye were now almost a stormy grey as he made quick work of the skirt, muttering something about not getting the costume dirty as she was left in just the pretty thong she wore. He let his sinful lips travel from her lips down her body, leaving the darkest and most noticeable marks where people would surely see them and ask about them and something about that just turned her on more, having to lie because she got them from her own professor. When he was pressing soft kisses to her inner thighs he smirked, stopping for a moment earning her attention. Without breaking eye contact he let a hot breath caress over her sex. Earning him an absolutely sinful moan. "Sir please!" She almost begged and he couldn't help but tut. "So needy love, guess you have been a good girl, that little performance deserves a treat." He hummed, making such easy work of her panties.

He felt overdressed, it was a little unfair, having already had his shirt taken off he made very quick work of his pants. She just mewled like a little kitten and pushed her hips up, one hand coming down to touch herself but she soon found her wrist in a tight grip. "Ah, ah, ah babygirl." He scolded. "You don't touch yourself unless I tell you." He growled and even the tone of his voice made her wet. He let go, only after she mumbled out a soft sorry sir and resumed his position between her thighs, leaving small kisses to her pretty clit. Just enough for it to be something but still teasing. The scruff of his beard was leaving the prettiest red marks all over her pale thighs and it only got brighter when he buried his face in with no hesitation. The noises that fell from her mouth were noises Gwil had never had anyone he went down on make. She was positively whining, her back arching off the stage. She was begging, strings of please, Gwil, sir falling from her lips and he was going to loose it. She was going to be the death of the older man. He kept on, his tongue working double time when a word spilled from her lips that made him stop. "D-Daddy!"

It was as if she regretted what she said instantly as she looking down to see Gwil looking up at her with something animistic in his eyes. "Gwil I'm sorry I didn't me-" She was cut off by his large hand wrapping round her throat. "Daddy huh babygirl? Have to say, didn't peg you as that type but here we are." He said adding a little pressure, causing her to let out a gasp. "Daddy is going to take very good care of you love, gonna make you see start princess." He whispered, right in her ear, gently biting at her ear lobe. "If you need me to stop tap my thigh twice okay love?" He asked, his caring side flashing through. She could only nod, too turned on to talk. Gwil grabbed her throat again and let himself get in position, she was already keeping again, trying desperately for anything but it still took her by surprise when he sunk in so easy, like a knife through butter, she was so soaked for him, she;d already made a mess of the jacket he had placed down.

He took his time with the first few thrusts, letting her get used to it but when she fought back a little he decided enough was enough, he had waited long enough. His thrusts got harder, his hand moving from her throat down her body, teasing at every inch he could, avoiding her clit at all costs, he wanted her to come without being touched. Wanted her to make a mess. "Do you have any idea babygirl, how many times I have pictured this? The first day you showed up in my class in that pretty little summer dress, I wanted to take you over my desk right there and then, you would have loved that though wouldn't you? Would have loved everyone watching huh?" He smirked, knowing his words got her going more. "Y-Yes daddy!" She whimpered. "Wanted you so bad too, got off so many times thinking about you, wanted you so bad." She repeated. She was loosing it, with every single thrust he was hitting that spot, she had tears pouring from her eyes, there was no pain just sheer pleasure as he landed a smack to her backside. "You know how jealous I got, seeing all your little boyfriends come and go over the last three years love? Those silly little college boys had no idea how to treat you, give you what you need!" He groaned and punctuated it with a particularly hard thrust. Gwil was totally satisfied as she moaned out so sinfully.

"Only you daddy! Only you c-can! Please let me cum I need it so bad." She whimpered. He smirked and gently tugged on her hair. His thrusts became rougher, 10x more intense, his own moans starting to get out of control as he felt her getting close. "Come on then babygirl, come for daddy, you feel so fucking good round me, so fucking tight." He whined, his hips feeling lazy and a little like jello as the pretty girl beneath him came, a silent 'Gwil' on her lips as she clenched, eyes shut tightly. The sight alone was enough to make Gwil melt and let go, gently leaning down to stifle her soft whines with a kiss. Their breathing eventually came down, Gwil pulled away a little and laughed, gently pushing the soft mess of hair from her face. "Full steam ahead huh?" He smirked, making her roll her eyes. "For real though, that was incredible." He mumbled, a hand tracing soft patterns on her arm. "I know Gwil, trust me, when I told you I've been after you for a while I meant it, everything else was a distraction but that was everything I expected it to be and more." She admitted, looking up with a radiant smile. Gwil gave one right back.

"So shall we make this a regular thing as long as we keep it between us?" He smirked.

"Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> This is utter self indulgence for myself because Gwil would make a hot as heck professor and I adore Heathers so here you go you horny heathens. Dedicated to my two favourite providers of utter sin <3


End file.
